In prior enterprise telephony systems, such as those utilizing a private branch exchange (PBX), a call is always initiated from a single party or recorded against an individual. Such solutions work well; however, often a call is made on behalf of two or more users. A party receiving the call, such as upon the party's voicemail system, may wish to return the call. To return the call, the party dials the number associated with the caller who may or may not be available.
The number may be associated with the individual placing the initial call. If the called party wishes to return the call, and the calling party is unavailable, the call may be unanswered or routed to voicemail, even if another of the two or more users are available to receive the call.
FIG. 1 depicts communication system 100 of the prior art, which provides a well-known means for one party to call another party, whereby a caller utilizing calling endpoint 102 dials dialing sequence 108 comprising a destination address associated with called endpoint 106. Communication server 104, such as a private branch exchange (PBX) server, forwards the call to called endpoint 106, which presents display 110 comprising the calling party's name and/or extension. The called party may answer or not answer the call, such as when the call is routed to voicemail. If the called party wishes to return the call, the display 110 identifies the caller and may be utilized to place a return call. Despite the advantages of such systems, limitations and problems remain.